Blood Gulch Randomness
by Onionbreath002
Summary: Really random actual transcript of conversations during a 3 v 3 Halo match.


Charlie: 'ello. Anyways, I was playing Halo the other day with a couple of friends…and it was…just about the most retarded game you'll ever see. The following is the game adapted into a fic. It's basically a transcript of all the message window quotes and actual speech between the players. And it's not in script form; you can't prove that so take that all you people who are overly anal about those kinds of things.

Caboose: And he doesn't own FE.

Charlie: …Great, I'm down to him as a muse? I'm gonna kill someone…The map is Blood Gulch by the way. Basically, this is the conversation that happened with my team. The convo from the other side is what I could hear from the screaming and stuff like that.

* * *

Welcome Onion. 

Welcome Kunisaki-San.

Welcome Celi-Chan

Welcome A tree

Welcome New001.

Welcome Your Face.

_Capture the Flag_

"Christ…I feel like I'm playing on a Japanese team here." Onion said.

"Why's that?" A tree asked.

"Look at the freaking names! Kunisaki-San? Celi-Chan? Japan is gonna rule the world someday with their manga and their anime."

"Shut up, Japan's cool." Kunisaki-San said.

"Whatever…so who's on which team right now?" Onion asked.

"You, Kuni and Celi are Red, Tree, New and Face are Blue." New001 replied.

"Okay, cool. So let's get cracking." Onion said.

_Celi-Chan was betrayed by Kunisaki-San._

"What the hell!" Onion screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

"Seeing if we could stick each other with a plasma grenade." Kunisaki-San replied.

"Oh man…we are so screwed." Onion said.

"Hah, sucks to be you man. Let's roll guys." A tree said.

A tree and Your Face gets into a warthog and rides to the center of the map. Meanwhile, Kunisaki and Celi respawned and met up with Onion on top of Red base.

"Okay, so, what do we do?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"I know!" Celi-Chan said. "You and Onion go up the center and attract their attention while I go around the side through the caves."

"What! Why do you get the cover while we have to run across an open field?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Because…you won't hear me scream like a little girl when the shooting starts." Celi-Chan replied.

"What!" Onion said. "You ARE a girl."

"But I'm not little." Celi-Chan said.

"But you're younger than Kuni is!" Onion argued.

_Blue Team has the flag._

"Umm…" Kunisaki-San said. "A tree got the flag while you two were arguing and he's on the back of a warthog driving away pretty fast."

"SHIT!" Celi-Chan said.

Celi-Chan picked up the sniper rifle and fired at the retreating warthog.

"Yeah, that's gonna do a lot." Onion said rolling his eyes.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Celi-Chan asked.

"No, I'm just saying, that's not gonna do much, so save your ammo."

_Onion was betrayed by Celi-Chan._

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Onion screamed.

"Well, at least I did something." Celi-Chan said.

_Celi-Chan was betrayed by Kunisaki-San._

_Kunisaki-San was killed by Your Face._

"THE HELL KUNI!" Celi-Chan yelled.

"Shit, FACE IS SNIPING!" Kunisaki-San yelled.

_Onion was killed by Your Face._

"SHIT! THEY ARE SNIPING!" Onion yelled.

"LOSERS!" Your Face yelled.

"I'll take care of him." Celi-Chan said picking up the sniper rifle.

_Celi-Chan was killed by Your Face._

"Explain to me how standing still on top of base and getting shot is taking care of him." Onion said.

"Oh shut up." Celi-Chan said.

"Whatever…you two distract him, I'll take care of him." Onion said.

Onion followed the sniper bullet trail to Your Face.

"Hurry up Onion!" Kunisaki-San yelled. "We can't dodge any more bullets!"

_Celi-Chan was killed by A tree._

"They're back with the warthog!" Celi-Chan said.

"Get in base Celi!" Onion ordered. "I'm almost there!"

Celi-Chan picked up a shotgun.

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Sweetness!" Celi-Chan said.

_Celi-Chan was killed by New001._

"Fuck!" Celi-Chan cursed.

_Blue Team has the flag._

"Fuck!" Kunisaki-San yelled. "I'm in his warthog, but he's heading through teleporter!"

"Just hang on tight!"

_Kunisaki-San was killed by Your Face._

"Onion!" Kunisaki San said. "What are you doing!"

"Just give me a second! HA!"

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

"Finally!" Celi-Chan said. "But New's still got our flag."

"I'm on him!" Onion said, picking up Your Face's sniper.

"You better hurry! We'll begin our assault up the other side of the map." Kunisaki-San said.

"Okay…I got him." Onion announced.

_New001 was killed by Onion._

"Sweet!" Onion said moving to retrieve the flag.

_Red Team flag returned._

"NICE!" Kunisaki-San said.

_Blue Team has the flag._

"FUCK!" Celi-Chan yelled.

"Easy on the language Celi." Onion said. "I really wonder if you're really a girl sometime."

"Oh shut up bastard." Celi-Chan said.

"Whatever, I'm taking him out, cover me." Onion said.

"With WHAT! We got shotguns, assault rifles, pistols and grenades." Kunisaki-San said.

"Use you freaking imagination! I almost got him!" Onion said.

"You better hurry!" Kunisaki-San said.

_Onion was killed by New001._

"FUCK! I told you two to cover me!" Onion said.

"With what! We're half-way across the map!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Nevermind, go get the fluxing flag, I'll play D."

"Got it. We're almost there. Hehe, those losers." Celi-Chan said.

_A tree was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_Blue Team, Scored!_

_Blue leads Red 1-0_

_Your Face was killed by Celi-Chan._

_Kunisaki-San was betrayed by Celi-Chan._

_Red Team has the flag._

"Sorry Kuni!" Celi-Chan said, running away.

"Screw the apologies! RUN FORREST RUN!" Onion screamed.

"Get me some help here! They got a warthog!" Celi-Chan said.

"I'm coming!" Onion said.

Onion drove the warthog towards Celi-Chan and the chasing warthog.

"Slow down so I can get in!" Celi-Chan screamed.

"No! You keep running! I'll take care of those fools!" Onion said.

"WHAT! YOU SURE!" Celi-Chan said.

"Positive! Trust me on this one!" Onion said.

Onion rammed the warthog into the blue team warthog, causing bodies and cars to fly all over the place.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

_Your Face was killed by a Vehicle._

_Onion was killed by a Vehicle._

_New001 was killed by Onion._

"Wow, how did THAT work?" Kunisaki-San said.

"I rammed into them and hoped for the best. Worked don't you think?"

"You got lucky you mean." Celi-Chan said.

"Oh shut up and score already."

_Red Team scored._

_Teams tied at 1._

"Okay, what do we do know?" Onion asked.

"I know!" Kunisaki-San said. "You go attract them, we'll be hiding on top of the cliff on the left side, and when they get close, we jump on top of them shooting! It's perfect!"

"That was really random…" Onion said.

"But it works!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Let's try it!" Celi-Chan said.

"Two on one…fine, we'll try it, although I fail to see what it would do for us. So…who's the bait?" Onion asked.

"Hehe…" Kunisaki-San chuckled.

"Heehee." Celi-Chan giggled.

"Oh fuckberries…" Onion said. "Fine."

Onion walks towards Blue base while Kunisaki-San and Celi-Chan hide on top of the cliff.

"I got company!" Onion yelled.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

_Red Team has the flag._

"Nice Onion!" Celi-Chan said.

"I hope you guys are sure about this! I'm heading over and they don't look happy!" Onion said.

"How many do you have on you?" Celi-Chan asked.

"Do the math! They have three guys and I killed one! How many do you THINK they have?" Onion said.

"YOU KNOW I SUCK AT MATH!" Kunisaki-San said.

"ARGH! JUST GET RID OF THEM!" Onion screamed.

"Okay, just run past us!" Celi-Chan said.

"I'm past! NOW MAKE THE BULLETS STOP!" Onion said.

"We're jumping!" Celi-Chan said.

_New001 was killed by Celi-Chan._

_Your Face was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_Celi-Chan died._

_Kunisaki-San died._

"Whoops, didn't account for the fall." Celi-Chan said.

"GREAT GOING!" Onion said. "NOW HAVE NO COVER AND I THINK TREE JUST POPPED OUT OF THE TELEPORTER!"

"Well, then shut up and RUN!" Kunisaki-San said.

"I hate you two." Onion said.

Onion runs to Red base with A tree chasing him.

"I'm going inside! KILL HIM WHEN I GET HIM IN!" Onion said.

"I'm there with a shotgun!" Celi-Chan said.

_Onion was betrayed by Celi-Chan._

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Whoops…fired a bit too early." Celi-Chan said.

"Gee, ya think!" Onion said. "Score the damn flag."

"Nah, I'll let you do it." Celi-Chan said.

"Wow, you're being nice for once." Onion said.

"Don't make me change my mind." Celi-Chan said.

"Goit." Onion said.

_Red Team Scored._

_Red leads blue 2-1_

"Sweet!" Celi-Chan said. "Okay, next plan."

"Whoa whoa whoa." Onion said. "Everytime we try a plan, it results in some horribly complicated piece of crap, then it breaks down, and somehow it ends up with me getting shot at. So can we just screw the plans and just get their flag?"

"But we must have a PLAN to get their flag." Celi-Chan said.

"Okay, you and Kuni come up with the plan. I'll go get their flag." Onion said.

"Fine!" Celi-Chan said.

"Shit!" Onion said. "Blues coming in. Three of them, two in jeep the other trekking it."

"Can you take the walker?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"I'm on him, you two hold off the jeepers until I get back."

"Got it. Stay safe Onion." Celi-Chan said.

Onion walks towards the straggling Blue man and engages him.

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

"Sweet! I got the straggler! I'm heading back to base. What's your status?" Onion asked.

"Not good." Kunisaki-San said. "Celi's hurt and they're running strafes around base. We need backup."

"I'm on it. Hold them off a bit longer, I'm getting heavy art." Onion said.

"You better hurry. I'm in red." Celi-Chan said

Onion picked up the rocket launcher.

_Celi-Chan was killed by A tree._

"She's down!" Kunisaki-San said. "7 'til respawn! Hurry up Onion!"

"I'm almost there, hang on." Onion said.

"They're driving in center! GET THEM ONION!" Kunisaki-San said.

"I SAID HANG ON!"

_Kunisaki-San was killed by New001._

_Blue Team has the flag._

"FUCK! ONION! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kunisaki-San cursed.

"Don't worry! I got it under control!" Onion yelled.

_New001 was killed by Onion._

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"See?" Onion asked. "I blast them when they try to back out, I don't miss as much that way."

_Red Team flag returned._

"Oh shut up." Kunisaki-San said.

_Onion was killed by Your Face._

"SHIT! ACTIVE CAMO! HEADS UP PEOPLE! BACKS AGAINST WALL!"

"I see a blur!" Celi-Chan said. "Stalking now."

"Watch your back Celi. Respawn yet Onion?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Yeah." Onion replied.

"I'm going in for the flag then. Make sure to divert attention from side caves." Kunisaki-San said.

"Wait! Don't ditch me Kuni!" Celi-Chan said.

"Don't worry, Onion'll protect you." Kunisaki-San said.

Kunisaki-San picked up a shot gun and went into the caves.

"Ohh! Active Camo's off! Bastard's making a run for the flag." Celi-Chan said.

"I got the front exit blocked, keep trailing him!" Onion said.

"Gotcha."

_Blue Team has the flag._

"Okay, steady." Onion said.

_Onion was killed by A tree._

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT THE WARTHOG'S BACK! TAKE HIM OUT NOW!" Onion screamed.

"I'm trying! He's in already!" Celi-Chan yelled.

_Celi-Chan was killed by A tree._

"Shit! They're gone! Our only hope's Kuni now." Onion said.

"I hate you Kuni! How could you abandon us like that."

"I'm sorry Celi. But I wanted to make a sneak attack while they're focused on them." Kunisaki-San said.

"I'm not talking to you!" Celi-Chan said.

"Wow…she knows how to hold a grudge. Cheer up man, at least we're still ahead." Onion said.

"Yeah…not for long." Kunisaki-San said.

_Blue Team Scored._

_Teams tied at 2._

"At least we're not behind?" Onion tried.

"I'm still not talking to him!" Celi-Chan said.

"Geez, you act like he promised to stay by your side forever or something." Onion joked. "Lighten up! Kuni, want some backup?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kunisaki-San said.

"Celi, you comfortable defending flag by yourself?" Onion asked.

"Not really, but do I have a choice? At least the active camo's gone right?" Celi-Chan said.

"Yep, I'm gonna help him okay?" Onion said.

"Go ahead." Celi-Chan said.

Onion moved to far caves.

"She's mad at me isn't she?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Dude, it's a game, don't be so hard on yourself. Later, just get her some ice cream and hug her and it'll be fine. And yes, I'm hoping she doesn't slap me for this." Onion said.

"Heh…yeah, well let's go get the flag." Kunisaki-San said.

"You got it brudda." Onion said. "Whoa wait, guy moving up the map. Okay… here's what we'll do. I'm gonna go take him out. As far as he knows, I'm the only one here. So you lie low, and when I give you the signal, break for the flag. Okay?"

"Gotcha." Kunisaki-San said.

"Okay…here I go." Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"All right! Go now Kuni!" Onion said.

Kunisaki-San ran for the base.

_Red team has the flag._

"Go go go!" Onion yelled. "I'll meatshield for you."

Kunisaki-San runs for Red base.

_New001 was killed by Onion._

_A tree was killed by Onion._

_Onion was killed by Your Face._

"Shit! Celi! Come out and help Kuni! I pretty much killed two of them so they won't get to base anytime soon!" Onion yelled.

"No! He can defend himself." Celi-Chan said.

"I'm sorry Celi!" Kunisaki-San said. "But do it for Onion?"

"Fine." Celi-Chan said. "But only because he's my little brother."

"When the hell did that happen?" Onion asked.

"It just did. Now shut up" Celi-Chan said.

"Cripes, we have the most random conversations ever." Onion said.

"Yeah, and while you two are being sibling love, I'm getting killed. Help me!" Kunisaki-San said.

"I gotcha." Celi-Chan said.

_Your Face was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Thanks Celi." Kunisaki-San said.

_Kunisaki-San was betrayed by Celi-Chan._

"What?" Kunisaki-San said. "Come on Celi…I'm sorry!"

"Guys, fight it out somewhere else please?" Onion said.

"Revenge." Celi-Chan said.

"You finished then?" Onion asked.

"No." Celi-Chan said.

"Whatever, just score it." Onion said.

"Way ahead of you." Celi-Chan said.

_Red Team Scored._

_Red leads Blue 3-2._

"Five pointer?" Onion asked.

"I guess." Kunisaki-San said.

"Hey guys, hold the fort. I saw the active camo out there and I'm gonna wreak some havoc." Onion said.

"Okay, we'll hold the fort." Celi-Chan said.

Onion picked up active camouflage.

"One guy coming out of side. He has overshield, I know. Heads up guys." Onion said.

"Okay, will do." Kunisaki-San said.

_Your Face was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Wow, that was fast." Onion said.

"She sniped." Kunisaki-San said. "Hey Onion, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure, make it quick though." Onion said.

"Well, I have this friend, who knows this person. You see, this friend of mine wants to tell this friend of his something. But he's always been afraid that he would make things awkward between the two of them. What should my friend do?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Okay, ignoring the obvious randomness and inappropriate time to ask this question, in short, you like a girl, but you're afraid of telling her." Onion said.

"How'd you know!" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Who were you trying to fool?" Onion asked. "Oh well, talk to you later, I'm busy now.

Onion was engaged by New001 and A tree.

"Come on! I need help." Kunisaki-San said.

"Okay." Onion said. "Just tell her! Now give me some backup! I'm getting pinned out here!"

"Okay, one second, I need to follow your advice." Kunisaki-San said.

"What!" Onion said. "Don't kid me man! I'm taking hits!"

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"Celi…" Kunisaki-San said.

"What…" Celi-Chan said coldly between tears.

"I…I was always afraid to say this…but I've loved you since the tenth grade. Will you go out with me?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"HOLY FUCKING WHAT THE HELL!" Onion exclaimed.

"Oh…Kuni…of course I will." Celi-Chan said happily.

Kunisaki-San and Celi-Chan hugs.

"That's great and all, and I'm happy for you two, BUT I'M GETTING PWNED OUT HERE!"

_New001 was killed by Onion._

_Onion was killed by A tree._

"Fuck. You two done?" Onion asked.

Kunisaki-San and Celi-Chan leans closer.

"Ahh screw you two. I can hold fort." Onion said.

_Onion was killed by Your Face._

"Christ, they got two hogs." Onion said. "Guys! STOP MAKING OUT AND HELP ME! YOU CAN SLOBBER OVER EACH OTHER LATER!"

_Blue Team has the flag._

"Fucking A." Onion said.

Onion takes the teleporter.

"Shit…forgot. Two hogs."

_Onion was killed by Your Face._

"You two done yet?" Onion asked.

"Yeah…we're done." Celi-Chan sighed.

"That's wonderful. I just died three times and they're about to score." Onion said.

_Blue Team Scored._

_Teams tied at three._

"See?" Onion asked. "Oh, and congradulations. HEY GUYS! KUNI AND CELI ARE IN LOVE!"

"Really! WOO!" A tree yelled.

"Heh thanks." Kunisaki-San and Celi-Chan said.

"Well, now back to business. You just cost us a point and me three lives."

"Well, look at it this way." Kunisaki-San said. "At least Celi and I aren't fighting anymore."

"You know, just because I have to sit through the sap and the fact that I've died how many times in the past minute makes me wish you were STILL fighting." Onion said.

"We'll make it up to you." Celi-Chan said. "Now let's go get the flag."

Celi-Chan and Kunisaki-San moved to center of map.

"I've got sniper, I'll give you cover but don't get too close to the enemy." Onion said.

"Gotcha." Kunisaki-San said.

"Okay, enemies up the front. Watch yourselves." Onion said. "I'll support as much as I can, but over the hill, your on your own."

"We'll manage." Celi-Chan said.

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

"Got one!" Onion said. "That should tip the odds."

"Watch your back Celi!" Kunisaki-San yelled.

_New001 was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

"I take it back. You two work much better when you're together." Onion said.

"Hehe." Celi-Chan giggled.

_A tree was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_Red Team has the flag._

"Run Celi! I'll cover you!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Watch yourself Celi!" Onion said. "They've got hogs! Want a lift?"

"That'll be nice." Celi-Chan said.

Onion gets in a warthog.

_Your face was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_Kunisaki-San was killed by A tree._

"I'm down!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Aww, poor baby." Celi-Chan said.

"Focus Celi!" Onion said. "I'm coming to pick you up. Get gunner!"

Celi-Chan gets into warthog.

"Hang on!" Onion said. "And feel free to blast away."

"Way ahead of you."

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

_New001 was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Watch the bump!" Kunisaki-San said. "You're gonna hit the rocks."

"I just got my license okay?" Onion said.

"Ack! You hit the rock!" Celi-Chan said.

"Well, at least you get more time in the gun." Onion said.

"True. Here comes one more." Celi-Chan said.

_Your face was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Woo!" Celi-Chan said.

"Great shooting babe!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Save the sap talk for the hotel room." Onion said. "Go score the flag Celi."

_Red Team Scored._

_Red leads Blue 4-3._

"One more to win!" Onion said.

"I'll hold fort." Celi-Chan said.

"Okay, get gunner Kuni." Onion said.

"Got it." Kunisaki-San said.

Onion drives towards Blue base.

"They're coming in too, hope you're trigger happy." Onion said.

"Heh, of course I am." Kunisaki-San said.

"Blast away Kuni!" Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Kunisaki-San._

"Sweet! I killed driver." Kunisaki-San said.

_Kunisaki-San was killed by New001._

"But you forgot the gunner moron!" Onion said. "Well at least two's neutralized, and I'm about to do a little cheap shot."

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"You killed him when he spawned?" Celi-Chan asked.

"Yep, and I'm dang proud of it too." Onion said.

"Heh, go get the flag you lump." Kunisaki-San said.

"Goit." Onion said.

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

_Red Team has the flag._

"Woo! Coming back to base!" Onion said.

"Go Onion!" Celi-Chan said.

"SHIT! 'nades!" Onion said.

"Crap, you okay?" Kunisaki-San asked.

"Yeah, but I'm holed up in the back niche. I'm in gunner right now so I'm keeping them at bay." Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"But guys get me outta here! I'm not gonna last long." Onion said.

"We'll get you out!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Hurry!" Onion said. "They're swarming me! Only thing I've got going for me is a huge gun that never runs out of ammo."

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"Keep at it!" Kunisaki-San said. "We're almost here!"

_New001 was killed by Onion._

"Shield's out!" Onion said. "Come on guys!"

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Man, not a second too early." Onion said.

"Where are you?" Celi-Chan said.

"I'm in the corner surrounded by them. Get me out! I'm in warthog."

_Kunisaki-San was killed by A tree._

_A tree was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Not good." Celi-Chan said. "Did your shields recharge?"

"Yeah." Onion said.

"Hold on a bit longer, I'mma wait for Kuni." Celi-Chan said.

"All right, but you better hurry!" Onion said.

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

"All right, we better think of a way to get you out Onion." Kunisaki-San said.

"I know!" Celi-Chan said. "You could try hiding behind the warthog and sneak around up the cliff!"

"You're kidding right!" Onion said. "They'll notice that the rain of bullets suddenly stopped."

"True…hey!" Kunisaki-San said. "When you wipe them out, get out, and drive towards us. We'll cover you."

"Okay, but I get one shot at this." Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

_Your Face was killed by Onion._

"Shit! New is waiting me to break for it." Onion said.

"I got him." Kunisaki-San said.

_New001 was killed by Kunisaki-San._

"GO ONION GO!" Celi-Chan said.

"I'm going!" Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

"SHIT! HE FLIPPED ME WITH SPLASH!" Onion said.

"Run towards us!" Celi-Chan said. "We'll cover you!"

"And when you get right before us, cut to the other side." Kunisaki-San said. "And use the caves to get back to base."

"WON'T THEY NOTICE A HUGE POLE CUTTING ACROSS THE FIELD!" Onion asked.

"Don't worry, it'll be too late by the time they notice." Kunisaki-San said.

"I hope you're right!" Onion said.

_Your Face was killed by Kunisaki-San._

"GO NOW! I'll snipe you pursuers!"

Onion cuts across the field.

"I don't believe it, I'm in the caves!" Onion said.

_New001 was killed by Kunisaki-San._

_Your Face was killed by Celi-Chan._

"Sweet!" Kunisaki-San said. "We'll see you at base."

"Uh oh." Celi-Chan said. We're missing tree."

"You don't think he went teleporter do you?" Kunisaki-San said.

_Blue Team has the flag._

"Shit, he did go teleporter!" Onion said.

"Crap, I'll get him!" Kunisaki-San said.

"Hurry!" Onion said.

"He's not coming out!" Kunisaki-San said. "Bastard's waiting for you. Watch your back Onion. We're heading back."

_Celi-Chan was killed by Your Face._

"SNIPERS!" Celi-Chan yelled.

"SHIT!" Kunisaki-San cursed.

_Kunisaki-San was killed by Your Face._

"Crap, I'm gonna duck, but I can't linger." Onion said.

"You're on your own Onion." Kunisaki-San said.

"10 till respawn." Celi-Chan said.

"Ohh! Sweet!" Onion said.

_A tree was killed by Onion._

_Red Team flag returned._

_Red Team Scored._

_Game Over._

_Red Team wins._

"Wow, how'd you get him?" Celi-Chan asked.

"He was guarding rear entrance. I went in front. I just bashed him, returned the flag and scored it." Onion said.

"Well, GG guys." Kunisaki-San said.

"Yep." Celi-Chan said.

A tree came into the room where Onion, Kuni and Celi was.

"Good game guys." A tree said.

"Yep, wanna go again? Different map?" Onion asked.

"Sure." A tree said. "Switch teams or are you good?"

Onion looked at his teammates. One a very close friend, the other a sister-like figure.

"Nah, I'm good." Onion said. "Lets go Sidewinder."

"You're on." A tree said. "Oh and Celi, Kuni, 'grats."

Celi and Kuni smiled. "Thanks" They said in unison.

Then as the new game began again, the new couple snuggled into each others arms. Kunisaki-San looked into his girlfriends eyes, smiled and kissed her deeply and passionately, ignoring the puking noises made by the semi-grossed out Onion.

"Oh get a room you two." The snickering younger teen said.

_The End.

* * *

_

Charlie: Seriously, that was the most random conversations I've ever had in a Halo game, and seriously, Kunisaki actually asked Celi out on a real date. Obviously, some of the conversation (Names) was taken out for privacy reasons, but there you have it. Blood Gulch. If people like it, I'll put the Sidewinder quotes on too. Well, read and review guys!


End file.
